Archie Meets Baby Finn
by Marymel
Summary: As Archie thinks about how far his family at the lab has come, Nick introduces Archie to his son.


**Jackson, Greta and baby Finn are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **You don't necessarily have to read my story Archie's Back, but I did bring Archie back to Vegas after Greta's birth. And Finn is a bit older than Greta. And, as you know, I am keeping Nick in Vegas.**

 **I started wondering how Nick might introduce baby Finn to Archie and Wendy, since I brought them back to Vegas. Since Archie came back first and he knew Julie, I thought I'd start with him. Hope you enjoy...and PLEASE review!**

Archie looked around at his friends in the break room and smiled. He couldn't believe he'd left this place just a few years before. Now it was his second home once again. Seeing Nick and Greg in charge of the Grave Shift made Archie happy. And he loved seeing Jackson again and meeting Greg and Morgan's baby daughter Greta.

As he looked around, Archie couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness. He loved seeing everyone, but missed Julie. He remembered meeting the woman from Seattle when D.B. brought her in from Seattle. When she walked in the room as he and Nick were looking at video footage in their case, with her easy-going smile and friendly manner, Archie knew she'd fit in well with the team. And he couldn't help but chide Nick when he saw his face as she left. He saw Nick's eyes were watching the beautiful woman. Seeing the way Nick was zeroed in on Julie, Archie said, "You know, we could watch Monster Truck races on this if you want." Nick blinked and said, "Hmm?" Archie simply laughed, knowing his friend was probably falling for the new CSI.

Nick walked in and saw Archie talking to all his old friends. He smiled at how right it was to have him back with the team. "Man, it's good to have you back."

"Thanks," Archie said with a smile. He frowned slightly at his old friend. "You know...I am sorry about Julie."

Everyone shared a glance, knowing how much the woman meant to the Texan, and knowing about their son.

Nick smiled softly. "Thanks." He took a deep breath. "You know...we did hook up. It's a... _really_ long story."

Archie smiled sadly. "I know how much you liked her from that first day."

"Yeah," Nick said with a thoughtful smile. He glanced down the hall where Doc Robbin's wife Judy was walking with baby Finn in her arms. With a cryptic smile, Nick looked at Archie and said, "She did leave me with something."

Archie narrowed his brow. "What's he talking about?" He asked Greg. The CSI simply shrugged.

Before anyone could say anything, a small voice shouted, "Dada!" Nick smiled and turned to see Finn wiggle out of Judy's arms and rush to him. "Hey, kiddo!" Finn giggled as his father lifted him into a hug.

Archie sat and watched the interaction with a shocked look. He'd wondered if his friends ever got together. Now there was a baby boy.

Finn babbled in his own little language to his father. "Oh, really?" Nick asked his son. He carried him into the break room to see Archie looking shocked and everyone else smiling at the father and son.

Nick chuckled before clearing his throat. Archie blinked twice. "Wha...you have a kid?"

"Yeah," Nick said as he smiled at his son. Everyone else smiled, knowing how much Nick and Finn meant to each other.

"Look," Nick said as he pointed to Archie. "That's your Uncle Archie." Finn simply smiled shyly.

Archie couldn't get over how much the little boy looked like the perfect mix of Nick and Julie. "Wow," he finally said softly.

Nick smiled. "Archie Johnson...this is my son. Finn Warrick Stokes."

Archie couldn't help but smile at Nick's son's name. "Wow."

"Dada da!" Finn said. Everyone softly laughed.

"Yeah," Nick said. "This is my son."

A wide smile came to Archie's face. "That is awesome. Really."

Nick pressed a gentle kiss to Finn's forehead. "Yeah. And he and Greta are best pals."

"Aw, that's great." Archie couldn't stop smiling at the CSI kids.

"Yeah," Nick said. He smiled at his son who wanted down to play with Jackson. Nick watched as Finn joined Jackson and babbled to Greta in his own language. Everyone smiled as the children talked in their own way.

Archie stood and patted Nick's back. "Seriously, Nick...he's beautiful."

"Yeah." Nick couldn't take his eyes off his son. "She almost didn't...she almost didn't know about him until..."

"Wow," Archie said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks," Nick said. He smiled at his happy, innocent son. "But she kept him safe. And he's _so_ loved. He deserves to have a good life." Finn looked up at his father and smiled. Nick's heart swelled with love when his son smiled.

Archie smiled too. "He's beautiful. I know he's got a lot of people who love him here."

"Yeah, he does. And I can't spend enough time with him. I never knew I could love someone so much." Nick smiled thoughtfully as he watched Finn chat with Jackson and all their CSI family.

Archie couldn't help but smile at the sweet baby boy chatting with his buddies. He knew everyone, especially Nick, would always miss Julie. But seeing her and Nick's son happily unaware of how horribly his mother died and chatting with all his CSI family made him and everyone happy.

Nick crouched down to where Finn was standing. "Hey, Finney? You have a good family here, huh?"

"Mm-hmm!" Finn said as he gave his father a hug. Nick smiled warmly and closed his eyes as his son hugged him.

Archie smiled at the doting father with his son. "This is so great," he said softly.

Nick opened his eyes and smiled. "Yeah." He smiled at his son when he pulled away.

"Dada, big!" Finn said.

"Yeah," Nick said with a smile. "Don't grow up too fast, though." He smiled and tickled his son's ribs, causing Finn's laughter to fill the room.

Archie smiled at his extended family, happy he came back home.

Greg and Morgan smiled at Archie watched Nick, Finn and the kids. "Hey, Jacks?" Greg said. "I think we've got a great family here."

"Yeah," Nick said softly as he hugged his son.

"Yeah!" Jackson said.

Archie smiled at his CSI family. "Yes, we do," he said. He knew he and everyone would always miss Julie, but he was happy to be home.

 **The End**


End file.
